heroesofazerothfandomcom-20200214-history
Vheseva
Summary 'Vheseva '(real name unknown) is an Archmage of the Kirin Tor and former apprentice of Archmage Arugal. She was trained from a young age and eventually turned on her master, but was defeated and exiled by him. She went to Dalaran to research curses and how to cure them, and was later given the title of Archmage and Master of Curses. Biography Apprenticeship Born only a few years after the Alliance of Lordaeron was formed, Vheseva and her family lived in poverty in the slums of Gilneas. When she was ten years old, a thief broke into their home, killing her father and cornering her and her mother. In a panic, she lifted her arms and shot arcane energy from her hands, killing the burglar. Vheseva became well known in the slums that were her home, and eventually received a letter from King Genn Greymane summoning her and her mother to his court. To their surprise, Greymane offered to have Vheseva trained by the Archmage Arugal. Her mother knew that this would mean she would be well taken care of, so she left her with the Archmage, promising they would see each other again. Vheseva wanted for nothing, except to be back with her mother. In time, she learned to accept her life as it was, and was able to focus on her training. Vheseva had shown great improvement in the years of education and training she had with the Archmage. Then the ever-present Scourge that loomed just outside the walls became too great a threat to ignore. The King's forces were not enough to repel the undead, but Arugal had a solution. An ancient race of wolf-men, the Worgen, had been imprisoned in another realm for thousands of years, and Arugal planned to turn them loose on the Scourge. Vheseva was not sure of her master's plans, thinking of the possible consequences of unleashing them. She held her tongue and assisted the Archmage in summoning them. The beasts were able to drive the Scourge back, but once they had no enemy left to fight, they turned on the people of Gilneas. Greymane was furious, and banished the Archmage and his apprentice to the forest outside the safety of the walls. With nowhere to go, Arugal commanded the Worgen to attack Baron Silverlaine's hilltop keep, giving him and his apprentice somewhere to stay and continue training. Vheseva was troubled that her master would have his pets attack the innocent people of the keep, and began to wonder if he was responsible for the previous attacks. Then her training suddenly changed course. In the past she had learned the ways of arcane, fire, and frost. But now she was learning how to use shadow magic. It was more taxing on her mind than what she had been practicing before. It felt vile on her hands, and made the air feel stale. She was unsure of whether she should be using this magic, but she continued her training nonetheless. In the months that followed, she learned that he had been responsible for the attack on Gilneas, and that he had ordered multiple attacks since. Her trust for him finally expired, and she turned on him, attempting to kill him with the very magic he taught her to wield. However the Archmage was far more powerful than her, and she was defeated. Arugal didn't want to see years of work go to waste, so rather than killing her then and there, he sent her away, warning her that if she ever returned to Silverpine forest he would not show the same mercy.